They Be Ours
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: An unexamined life is not worth living. Bella and Edward think silly thoughts of their future. Pre-BD


**They Be Ours**

**By** ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"An unexamined life is not worth living."

- Socrates

Days came and went, and soon after revealing their grand plan of matrimony to both Charlie and Renee, they found themselves a lazy uncharacteristically sunny Saturday in their meadow. They had long since given up with their little games and other activities, and found themselves lazing about situated in the middle of field of flowers.

Edward yawned, his head on Bella's midsection the rest of him sprawled out throwing sparkles everywhere. Bella tipped her head to her left looking down at where he laid and smiled.

"Trying to keep your head cool Edward? Or are you trying to warn me of something?"

He opened his eyes and chuckled facing her.

"Ready for college research are we?" he teased. (A/N: See end.)

Her cheeks grew warm but she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled at the sight, but grew sombre quickly.

"Bella..." he said in a slow cautious voice.

"Hmm?" Her eyes already shut, slumber seeming to lurk around the bushes.

"Have you ever thought of..." he trailed off, sounding unsure as to whether he wanted to continue with subject.

"Yes, Edward?"

"..of having children?"

Her eyes fluttered open to look at him again, her eyebrows pulled together. He was looking back up at her, an anxious look on his face as he, she assumed, gnawed the inside of his cheek. It was an action she hadn't seen him do before. She looked him thoughtfully, flitting her fingertips lightly on his face, causing him to sigh at the warmth and feeling.

"I have."

He stiffened slightly, but she continued before he could say anything.

"Sometimes I..." she trailed, focusing her eyes at his, trying to hold them with their warmth and sincerity, trying to reassure him.

"Sometimes I catch myself imagining what _our_ children would be like."

She hoped he would understand. Understand that she knew what she was getting herself into, knew the consequences, would still have him no matter what. The loss of bearing children, though it pulled at her heartstrings sometimes, it would not cause her immense pain or grief as it did with Rosalie. She would have Edward with her forever, that was enough for her.

He relaxed understanding her trail of thought, a smile gracing his Greek god like facial features.

"You would be a wonderful mother, to our children."

Her eyebrow rose and she an uncharacteristic giggle escaped her.

"Just how many children were you thinking of having Edward?"

He grinned at her then, chuckling softly.

"Just a couple or so. A mini Bella and Edward running around at least?"

She smiled at that, imagining them run around laughing in their yard in their designer children clothing, ones their Aunt Alice would be sure to don them in. He muttered something low and quick. Too quick but she caught the word bus, she pushed the curiosity aside.

"I'm just hoping little Elizabeth would be graceful like her father."

His eyes snapped to hers and blazed gloriously at her words.

"Thinking of names already? And without me?" he said huskily moving to lay next to her instead.

"Oh, I already know their names. We have an Elizabeth. Her middle name would be a hard battle between Esme or Alice." He smiled at that, moving to kiss the hollow below her ear.

"And an Edward the third, or an Anthony. I can't decide."

"Why not have one of each?" he murmured his smiling lips on her skin, looking up at her beneath his lashes.

"They'd be dazzling, just like their father, heartbreakers I'm sure when they reach highschool. And you'd have a scientific sex talk, I'm sure with your medical degrees."

"And Elizabeth would have at least three overbearingly protective males in her life. Not including her uncles and grandfathers." He smiled, drinking in her mirth at the subject.

"She would be beautiful just like her mother. And selflessly caring for others," he continued.

"Horrible at gym, and hate shopping with Alice. You and the boys would growl together at her date for the prom, and threaten her first boyfriend with a shotgun," she said a grin on her face. They laughed at the thought, thinking of Charlie. "Oh, yes I would. But he wouldn't be bulletproof either," he said smirking, causing her to swat him as his comment brought about another round of laughter.

"We'd cry tears of sadness when they leave us for college," she murmured. "And walk her down the aisle, as she goes off to marry her prince charming."

"And they'd be ours. All ours," he added softly.

Edward watched her sombrely and pulled her hand into his, bringing it up to kiss the back gently. It pained him to watch her solider on to her own eternal damnation, one devoid of child caring. It was another thing he couldn't give her, though this pained him more acutely than the others. Even as she stayed human, he could still not give her that. The frustration of it made him want to tug out his hair. Instead, he played with her weightless brown tresses, hoping to disguise his sudden flood of self-loathing from her.

Bella turned and molded herself into him, her head on his chest, feeling his negative thoughts. She wanted to make him feel better. She knew he would be over-thinking again. She yawned involuntarily, sleep flooding her senses.

"I love you Edward. Don't ever think I'll leave you, or let you leave me just because we can't ever have them."

"I love you too Bella. And I won't ever leave you, not anymore. Sleep, love."

"Good, because you're stuck with me forever, you know. You'll be my baby, I'll look after you," she mumbled, her breathing slowing.

He smiled at that and pulled her closer, yawning.

* * *

As they were travelling through the forest towards the Cullen mansion, Bella clinging to Edward, she moved to face him from the side a thoughtful look on her face. Edward turned his towards her, a small inquiring smile on his lips.

"I was just thinking..."

He waited patiently.

"You said something about a 'bus' after you trailed off about how many children you wanted. I was just curious about it."

He laughed out loud, the sound resounding throughout the forest.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking, since we can barely keep our hands off of each other, we would probably need a _bus_," he ended winking at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eek! Its been ages since I've posted anything here - or written anything in fact. This is a little something _completed_ I found in my drafts before I left the writing scene eons ago. I'm hoping to slowly get back into it. I'm hoping to get back into writing Second Chances sooon after completing my assessments this semester. Maybe during exams! :D


End file.
